Ruby
by leotabelle13
Summary: Oneshot. Set during akt 7, Rue is walking through town after leaving the bridge and runs into an old woman with a sad story to tell. R&R please!


My first Tutu fic and oneshot! Enjoy!

I do not own princess Tutu, If I did Fakir and Ahiru would have kissed, Neko-sensei would have married Lilie (evil gleam) and Rue would have been able to kick her "dad's" sorry overgrown behind!

-1Rue walked down the streets of Kinkan, looking through the windows of the shops, restaurants and homes. School just let out and she decided to go walk alone for a little while, she needed to clear her head. What was it that was troubling her so much? Mytho was getting back his heart and she didn't like it, that's what was bothering her. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. And there was that little girl, Ahiru, she also liked Mytho, but she didn't seem like the type of girl to steal someone's boyfriend, so why was she popping up everywhere, as if she were their friend.

_"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Rue-chan."_

_"What am I supposed to call you then?"_

_"Rue-Sama"_

_"Rue...sama?"'_

_  
"What? What's so hard about that?"_

_"It's just weird, I'll call you Rue-chan, it's cuter that way"_

_"Cuter?"_

_"Besides, we've walked together and talked all this time so that means we're friends! So It's Rue-chan!"_

That kind of familiarity, sure they danced together, but that didn't exactly mean they were friends. She just needed a partner that was all. Yet, she was kind of growing fond of the little girl. Rue wasn't able to talk to the girls in the special class, Fakir, or even Mytho the way she talked with Ahiru. But something did seem a little iffy about her. It was strange when the wili were trying to take Mytho and she just disappeared just as Princess Tutu appeared.

Pondering all these events, Rue walked down a quiet street when there was a crash and something hit her feet. Oranges, and a trail of these and other fruits and vegetables led to a woman just past middle age lying on the ground. Rue ran to the woman and held her up.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Oh yes child, I just lost my balance and tripped that's all, clumsy me"

The woman looked like she was about in her late forties, she had dark hair, streaked here and there with little wisps of white. Copper eyes and pale skin. With Rue's support she got to her feet and began to gather her groceries.

"Um, why don't I help you with those?"

"Oh that's alright, you must have something better to do than help out an old lady like myself. A pretty girl like you must have some kind of previous engagement"

Rue blushed a bit "No, it's alright ma'am. I want to help"

"Very well then, my house isn't very far from here"

Rue carried that bag of groceries as the woman led her to a small house on the end of town.

They entered and Rue was amazed, the house seemed so warm and inviting, almost like home. They went into the kitchen and set the groceries on the table.

"Would you like some tea miss?"

"My name is Rue, and yes some tea would be lovely"

Rue sat down at the kitchen table and watched as the woman set a teapot on the stove. She looked around, she could see baby bottles in the china cabinet, and in the corner, there was an empty bassinet with a single daisy on the pillow. It was lined with crème silk and pink ribbons lined the sides and cover. flowers were embroidered into the lace. The pillow on which the daisy rested, was pink and lined with lace, and the word "Ruby" was beautifully embroidered into the center.

"That bassinet is very beautiful. Are you expecting a child?"

The woman smiled wistfully as she set the two cups of tea on the table and she handed one to Rue.

"Oh, that old thing? No Miss Rue. I did have a little baby girl once. But that was a long time ago. She was taken away just a fortnight after she was born. My sweet little Ruby, she was a beautiful infant, ruby eyes and beautiful ebony hair. I think she'd be your age by now. "

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine your loss, it must have been terrible"

"It was, but don't be sorry child, it wasn't your fault"

Rue lowered her eyes. That woman must have been through so much for so many years. She couldn't imagine if she ever lost Mytho. If she ever lost him. He was getting his heart back. Princess Tutu has appeared. Will thing's go as in the story? Will Mytho leave her for another girl, who will just turn into a speck of light if she confessed? She probably had nothing to worry about if Princess Tutu was just going to dissapear, but to know that Mytho's heart would never completely belong to her, it was frightening.

Rue finished her tea and bade the kindly old woman goodbye. The woman watched Rue as she walked off into town. She went back inside and stood over the bassinet, tears rolling down her cheeks. She lifted the pillow, careful not to drop the flower, and picked up a raven's feather in her free hand.

_Ruby, my beautiful Ruby..._

HI PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first princess Tutu fic. After finishing the series for a second time. I began thinking what would happen if Rue met her birth parents, the one's her "father"(coughjerkbirdcough) took her away from. And I though this could be set during episode 7, the feeling of curiosity and questioning. Maybe her past and why she never knew her mother would be one of the questions aroused. anyway this is a oneshot. I'm sorry if I messed up the flashback to Giselle, I don't quite remember how it went in the fansubs so I "borrowed" a bit from the volume 1. ( the only dvd I have (sweatdrops) i want volume 2 SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bad, but suncoast is being retarded)

anyways, REVEIWS PLEASE!!!!


End file.
